Year 3000
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Zack is taken to the future after a slight mishap. Can he right the time stream and get back home? Oneshot based on the song Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers. No flames, please!


Year 3000

A Suite Life Fanfiction

Summer.

Summer _vacation_.

The time where many kids would be out playing games with their friends, and just hanging out in the warm summer days.

Not Zack Martin however.

Zack was currently in a recording session for his band "Rock Squared", with his brother Cody, and his friend Max and Tapeworm.

They had won the recording session and the ability to make their own CD in a Battle of the Bands competition. Zack was the lead singer and was singing his heart out.

He was also sweating his guts out.

The recording studio's a/c had recently broken down, and Rock Squared was dealing with the intense heat. Zack was taking it the worst.

But then, while recording, Zack saw something strange in his microphone. He looked into it, and there seemed to be a transparent hand sticking out of the microphone at his face.

Zack started sweating even more and stopped singing for a moment.

"Zack?" Max asked, stopping the music.

Zack turned from the hand to look at Max. When he looked back at the mike, the hand was gone.

"Did you guys see that?" Zack asked incredulously, pointing at the microphone.

"It's called a microphone, Zack." Tapeworm said.

"No, there was—I mean you didn't—I need a break." Zack decided. He must be hungry and really hot. Maybe he was just seeing things.

"Take five!" Cody yelled to the man in the studio. He nodded.

Zack headed out the doors of the studio.

"I'm going to grab some lunch at our hotel room, Cody." He said.

"See you later." Cody replied.

"See ya."

Zack headed back into the hotel room. He pulled out some bread and peanut butter and jelly to make a sandwich.

He started to put together the sandwich when he started to hear some noises.

"Darn delusions." He muttered, and went back to work.

He was about to take a bite of his sandwich, when he heard some more noises, this time it seemed to be coming from the hotel room next to them.

Zack sighed, set down his sandwich, and went to go see what was up.

He knocked on the door of the suite.

"Hello?" a voice called out from the room. It sounded like an 11 or 12-year old boy.

"It's Zack!" Zack yelled.

"Zack who?" the boy called.

"Zack Martin, your neighbor." Zack said, getting more tired. His stomach was rumbling and just wanted to eat.

The door opened on it's own. A boy, about the age Zack had guessed, was kneeled over a small engine-type machine. He asked "What do you want?"

"Was that you making all that noise?" Zack asked.

The boy seemed to have rolled his eyes from where he was. Zack sighed.

"Look, I'll just go back to my room--" Zack started to say, when the boy interrupted.

"Do you think it's crazy to travel through time?" the boy asked.

Zack stopped. "What?"

"Do you think it's crazy for me to make a time machine?" the boy asked.

"I don't even know who you are!" Zack said.

"I'm Peter- Peter Schultz." The boy, Peter, answered.

"A time machine? That's what this hunk of junk is?" Zack asked, amused.

"If you're going to make fun of me, leave." Peter said, clicking a remote control in his hand. The door opened itself, as if to make a way for Zack to leave.

"If you're interested, though, you could look at the machine." Peter suggested. The phone rang from a different room in the suite. "Hang on, I have to go get that."

Peter left and Zack went over to look at the machine. He was so transfixed looking at the alleged time machine that he bumped into a table and knocked over a glass of grape juice- right into the engine.

Small sparks flew from the engine, and Zack pulled the cup out of the engine.

"I have to get out of here." Zack said, and took off back to his suite.

"Hello?" Peter asked. No one replied. The hotel room was empty.

"Guess no one believes in me." Peter sighed sadly, and got to work on his machine, oblivious to the faulty engine from Zack's spill.

"Let's test it." Peter said to himself, and pulled the switch on the machine towards the 'ON' button.

Zack picked up his sandwich and was about to eat when another noise came.

"Geez, what does a guy need to do to --" he started, until he saw a hand reach out to him from the ceiling.

Zack's eyes widened.

"Zack!" a voice yelled.

Zack perspired highly as the hand made gestures.

"Zack, there's no time! Grab on!" the voice yelled.

A shot rang out from nearby that hurt his ears. Then a blue light lit the room and the ceiling started to crack and chunks of concrete fell. The wall exploded into the teen's suite and Zack grabbed the hand.

"Get me out of here!" Zack yelled.

Zack's hand locked in with the hand and suddenly the whole world swirled into oblivion. Zack yelled.

Zack squinted his eyes as he awoke from an unconscious sleep. A boy resembling Cody, but with dark brown hair, leaned over him.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, groggily.

"I am Jesse Martin." The boy said.

Zack stared hard at him. He didn't know he had cousins.

"Where am I?" Zack asked.

"The year 3000," Jesse answered.

"Ha ha. That's funny." Zack said, getting up and pulling the curtains. When he pulled the curtains, his eyes grew wide.

The building the two of them were in was underwater.

"I told you- this is 3000 AD" Jesse repeated.

"What the heck is going on here?" Zack demanded.

"We don't have much time, so I have to make this brief. I am the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Cody Martin- your brother." Jesse said.

"How many greats is that?" Zack asked.

"30 generations worth." Jesse answered, and Zack nodded.

"Anyway, I brought you to the future to save your life." Jesse insisted.

"I… was going to die?" Zack croaked.

Jesse nodded. "You dropped your juice into the core of the time machine. It worked, and when you set off the engine, the machine overheated and it started to unravel space and matter."

Zack listened with intent eyes as Jesse kept explaining "However, the blue matter, as the matter-eating structure is called today, has one thing it can't hurt- water. With cities wiped out and remnants of blue matter lingering through the empty city, the human race moved underwater in Year 2100. Peter didn't live to see his time machine prosper, but it would shortly after humans moved underwater and there are still people from the future living in your time in disguise."

"Weird. Do I know any?" Zack asked.

"There are two I believe you know – Max, your friend, and Maddie, another friend." Jesse said.

"Woah. They're in disguise from the future?" Zack asked. Jesse nodded.

"As for me, I've been working on a school ancestor project. With time machines, we were supposed to interview our person of choice." Jesse said.

"And you picked me?" Zack asked, happy.

"Actually, not quite. I was going to pick Arnold Martin, from year 2765, but my twin brother took him. So you were my second choice."

"Oh."

"But that's not the point. I wanted to interview you before you died, but then I got a better idea- what if I saved him from dying and brought him to the future?"

"Interesting."

"Unfortunately, the time police are on my case."

"The time police?"

"They monitor the time stream. If they see anything is out of place or something is missing from the time stream, they track down the disappearance or disrupter and right the wrong before the time stream unravels."

"Wow." Zack said.

"Yeah, wow. They're browsing for me outside, and it's only a matter of time before they get here." Jesse said.

"So I need to stay hidden?"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly a sonic boom erupted from outside.

"Oh Geez." Jesse said.

"What?" Zack wondered.

"Time is unraveling! If you don't get back to your time and fix everything, the whole universe will be destroyed!" Jesse said.

"So I have to die in my universe?" Zack asked.

"No! If you die, I will just go and get you again before you die, and we'll be stuck in a butterfly effect. You have to go back in time and stop your past self from touching Peter's engine or we are all doomed." Jesse said.

Jesse motioned Zack towards the time machine and told him how to set it up to go to a time zone.

BOOM!!!!

The time stream was unraveling and creating a black hole.

"ZACK!" Jesse yelled.

"YEAH!?!" Zack yelled back.

"YOU CAN DO Ittttt…." Jesse yelled as he was pulled into the black hole. The time machine started to lift and fly towards the black hole.

Zack used all force to shut the time machine door and hit the buttons to go back in time.

"GO!" Zack yelled to himself as he pressed the button to start the machine.

Nothing happened.

The time machine plummeted down through the black hole. Zack was thrown around in the time machine as it was lost in a sea of blackness.

Then, the impossible happened.

The time machine started. And though it's impossible for black holes to give off light, the time machine's departure caused the hole to erupt with light from the inside and implode.

Zack landed back in his time, and rendered the time machine invisible. He raced to the Rock Squared recording studio.

But past-Zack still wasn't there.

"Where did I just go?" Zack asked the band members.

"Back to the hotel. You were hot." Max said.

"Why, thank you Max." Zack said as he took off. There wasn't much time.

Zack raced back to the hotel room and saw his past self about to knock on Peter's door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Zack tackled his Past-Zack out of the way and pushed him into a closet.

The door opened on it's own, just like it should have. Peter was still kneeled over a small engine-type machine. He asked "What do you want?"

"I hear you're building a time machine." Zack said.

"And if I am?" Peter asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I believe in you. I think you can do it." Zack finished with that encouraging bit and walked away, leaving Peter feeling good.

"Now remember- you never speak of any of this. This is strictly future business." Zack told his past-self.

"Got it." Past-Zack said.

Then, the time stream being restored to normal, future-Zack faded away into nothing.

Everything was back to normal except one thing…

Zack was still hungry.

THE END

(A/N: I hope you all liked it. I know the science behind this might not be too sound, but I had to use whatever I could for this story. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
